Gods Among Us
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Some say that humans only use 10 percent of the mind's capabilities. Kuroko Tetsuna meets Akashi Seijuuro, the boy who uses 90 percent of it. [fem!Kuroko x Akashi][M for many reasons]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gods Among Us**

**Ship: AkaKuro**

**Plot: Some say that humans only use 10 percent of the mind's capabilities. Kuroko Tetsuna meets Akashi Seijuuro, a boy who uses 90 percent of it. [fem!Kuroko x Akashi]**

**A/N: EclipseKuran, I've finally made it! It's not a one-shot, but of course, that does not matter, an AkaKuro should be made in chapters!**

**Everyone Else: So yeah, people, I got inspired by the movies "Lucy" and "Wanted". Probably The Matrix as well…anyway, I hope you like the plot, and the love story along with it!**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

What was Kuroko Tetsuna's reaction when she had first met him? She was obviously horrified and…for the lack of a better word…mystified.

Then again, not every girl gets to see a handsome boy blast a six-foot-tall assaulter into pieces without the need of a direct physical contact.

Kuroko had first met him two weeks ago, after school, at an alley beside the new karaoke house she and her friends had hung out. She was not a party girl, unfortunately: just after two songs she had decided to abandon her friends and walk home.

And just as she had walked out of the establishment did a man grabbed her and dragged her into that dark alley.

Kuroko tried to pull away and fight the man, but the bastard just would not let go. She even tried to bite the hand that held her, but she only got a hard slap on the face as a result. She tried to scream for help, but he had shut her mouth quickly as he held a knife against her neck.

"Chill, sweetie, this won't take long…" he whispered against her ear. She could hear him chuckle with glee, she could smell his foul breath, feel the hard bulge of his desire against her thighs.

Kuroko tried to fight the tears dripping from her sky blue eyes. She had no idea what this man was planning to do to her. But she wanted to fight him, she wanted to survive. At that moment, however, she could not do anything but shiver in fear as the man began to drag the knife along her skin.

If only there would be someone who could help her.

And that's when a savior came.

.

.

.

It was hard to compare him to anyone, or anything for that matter. Was he some sort of guardian angel? But the way Kuroko saw it, her savior was more like a demon in disguise: with a graceful swipe of his hand, he sent the rapist flying away, slamming him against a wall. Kuroko slumped onto the ground, her face an utter picture of shock and horror, as she glanced at the young man who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His red hair and eyes reminded her of roses and blood. He was like a Grim Reaper as depicted by an artist, the beautiful living portrayal of death.

With another movement of his hand, the red-haired stranger sent the assailant crumpling to the ground. The man screamed in utter agony. Kuroko looked at him, unable to understand the pain that he felt. She was unable to understand what was happening before her.

Her eyes drifted back to the young man, and saw the hatred and disgust in his bloodred orbs. He clenched his fist, making the man scream out louder, and Kuroko could hear the sound of bones breaking into many tiny pieces.

And when the red-haired boy opened his hand, the man's body blasted into bits of flesh and blood, spattering all over the walls, some of it splattered on Kuroko herself.

When Kuroko had realized what had happened, it was her turn to scream.

.

.

.

There was little Kuroko could remember after that incident. When people found her, she was all alone, sitting on the ground. She was staring blankly at the wall before her, dried blood painted all over it, some of it even stained her beautiful face and school uniform. She was immediately brought to the hospital, and although she was well and unharmed, she could not speak for days.

And then she saw him again.

Kuroko knew that it was more than by chance, or a twist of fate, that she saw the red-haired boy once again. At that time she was strolling at the hospital garden, now slowly recovering from the trauma she had after the attempted rape and the gruesome murder. She just took a momentary, unintentional glance at the doctor's office when she saw him. The boy was talking to the doctor, a psychiatrist – what was his name again? Midorima Shintaro – and Kuroko was frozen by fear, all of a sudden. Then the fear was followed by curiosity. Who was this monster, and why did he save her?

It was then that she had decided to confront him.

.

.

.

For a man who has the power to bend the world according to his will, Akashi Seijuuro has many psychological issues. One of them was saving random damsels from being raped and murdered by psychopaths.

Well, it was not a dream of his to become a superhero or a knight in shining armor. But there had been circumstances which caused him to save a highschool girl one dark and gloomy night.

One of those circumstances was her voice screaming inside his head.

Akashi had no idea how it happened. He was simply taking a leisurely walk that evening, when he heard her voice in his mind. He was certain that no one should be able to enter his mind; he has built a psychological shield all over himself so that no…shall we say, _**superhuman**_ like him could read his thoughts or worse, control his mind. But she managed to get inside his head, and Akashi could hear her scream for help.

He searched for the source of her voice, and he saw her.

And as if by reflex, Akashi killed the rapist and saved her life.

.

.

.

Akashi had no idea what on earth was wrong with him. He killed a man to save a girl – not just any girl, but someone who has the same potential as him.

That moment, he should have killed her as well, seeing her as a threat to him. Akashi has already met a lot of psychics like him, and many of them wanted him dead. The girl hardly knew what she can do; with the look of surprise she gave him, Akashi understood that the girl had no idea what she was capable of. It was the right chance for him to crush her as well; or, if he was a bit more merciful, he could have just shut her mind down, so that she could die without feeling anything at all. Akashi could have used any of the million and one ways to silence the innocent girl forever.

But staring into those sky blue eyes, all Akashi could do was run away.

.

.

.

"I don't understand this," Akashi, for the first time in his life, looked so helpless before his confidant, the psychiatrist Midorima Shintaro. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

Midorima could only look at the red-haired boy as Akashi went on rambling about his mistake: letting a potential psychic, someone who will probably be more powerful than him, live. To be honest, Midorima did not find Akashi's action wrong; if anything, the doctor found it very human, and he liked it. After all, keeping Akashi human was his job.

"Have you seen her after that?" Midorima asked. He was tapping his fountain pen against a pad paper as if waiting to jot down notes.

Akashi shook his head in response, and the doctor frowned.

"No," Akashi said remorsefully. "Unfortunately not."

Midorima let out a disappointed sigh. "You should have tried to find out who the girl is, at least."

"Why haven't I thought about that?" Akashi replied sarcastically.

"That's right. Why haven't you done so, Akashi? Were you that afraid?" Midorima asked. He knew provoking his patient's anger was way more than risky – it was downright deadly, to say the least – but there was no other way to ease the red-haired boy's agitation other than by letting it all out.

"I'm not afraid…" Akashi narrowed his eyes at the doctor, disliking the question thrown at him. Midorima began to feel the piercing pain in his head, like a long, sharp ice pick slowly drilling through his skull. To think that his patient could hurt him like this, even if he himself was a psychic, and a pretty adept one at that – Midorima could not help but be amazed at the redhead's power.

"Really now, Akashi. Stop denying," Midorima tried to strengthen the barriers within his mind as to keep the other boy from doing any more psychological damage.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Akashi shouted. His barely controlled anger shattered the glass filled with water on Midorima's desk. There was also a slight crack on the doctor's eyeglasses after the sudden outburst.

"Very well," Midorima went on jotting down notes, ignoring the water spilled on his desk. "I see you've cooled down. Now, tell me more about this young lady you met."

Akashi heaved an exhausted sigh. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can," Midorima encouraged him. "Now, about this girl – "

The doctor did not get to finish his sentence, for his patient has already sped out of his office.

.

.

.

Akashi walked out of the office and down the hallway in a quick stride. His mind was running with more than a million thoughts, all at once; when you are capable of using ninety-percent of your mind, you can do many things. Thanks to the maximized usage of his mind, he can think deeply and carefully make his way through the crowd; avoiding nurses and patients coming his way.

There was someone whom he could not avoid that moment, however.

_**What is he doing here?**_ A soft female voice echoed in his mind. It was a very familiar voice, although he had only heard it yesterday.

Akashi froze, his eyes darting around him. He searched for the source of the voice. His heart was being torn by two emotions: fear and curiosity. Who was this girl, and what makes her overcome the barriers in his mind?

"Excuse me."

Akashi abruptly turned around, his face a picture of sheer surprise. She could enter his mind, and yet he barely felt her presence behind him.

She was way more powerful than him, and she had no idea.

"You," the girl spoke in between breaths, as she must have ran all the way to get to him. "You're the one who saved my life, am I right?"

.

.

.

**THERE YOU GO!**

**EclipseKuran, this is for you, for supporting my KnB fanfics and chatting with me through PM, even if we often take days before answering each other's messages.**

**This is for everyone, as well. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I took so long to update.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Kuroko simply stared down at the cup of coffee on the table, unable to speak or do anything. She actually had no idea why she had bought a cup of coffee in the first place; she was not very fond of bitter drinks. She wanted to talk to the young man who had saved her life, but she had no idea where to start. She could hardly look at the boy, who was sitting across facing her.

_**What shall I do? Should I ask him about what happened? But…**_

"Let's start with knowing each other's name," Akashi spoke in a friendly voice, startling the girl. "My name's Akashi Seijuuro."

"K-kuroko," the lovely bluenette replied shyly. "Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Kuroko Tetsuna…" Akashi spoke her name as if he was memorizing a new poem. There was an intensity in his gaze, a keenness in his red orbs as he looked at her sky blue ones. He was staring at Kuroko as if she was an ancient cryptogram waiting to be deciphered. "You came to me because…?"

"I…wanted to thank you…personally," Kuroko said. She could feel her cheeks go red, although she had no idea why. There was something about this boy that was intriguing her. "It was you who saved my life, I remember."

"I did?" Akashi feigned innocence. He did not want to have anything to do with her, or with the incident, even if he could not avoid the fact that he was truly involved in it. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember seeing you before…" he held his own cup of coffee to his lips as he was about to take a sip.

_**Liar.**_

Akashi jolted upon hearing another of Kuroko's involuntary thought messages. His hand shook, almost spilling his coffee that he had to put it down. Had she no idea that she was able to connect with his brain? Akashi scowled at her, disliking the fact that despite her ability to enter his well-guarded mind, he could read her thoughts like an opened book. It was as if Akashi was watching television, but he could not switch channels or turn it off.

"But, I'm sure it was you," Kuroko's leveled voice now became insistent. "I saw your face – you – you killed that man…"

_**You tore him into pieces without using your hands…**_he could hear her voice in his head. There was hesitation in her voice, which was not surprise since what Akashi had done to save her was too surreal – not to mention too inhuman – to be true.

He had decided to use her uncertainty to his advantage.

"I think you are still experiencing some trauma after what happened to you," Akashi spoke calmly. "Your mind has probably been forming some images – "

_**But what I saw was real!**_

" – in order to make up some sort of reason for your current situation." Akashi's voice had wavered for a moment. He was certain that she was unconsciously opening herself to him every single minute. It made him curious. He wanted to know more about her, what she was thinking at that very moment, and how she manages to get into his head without her knowing, and without him preventing.

Akashi focused into her sky blue eyes, meditating, concentrating on entering her very thoughts, where things unshared would be revealed to him. If he would become successful, he wouldn't only be able to hear her thoughts, he would learn of her memories, her desires, everything that goes on within her mysterious mind.

"Are you okay, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked. She looked at him with pure concern.

Akashi's handsome face became creased with his frown. His mind had hit a huge brick wall in an effort to enter hers. Kuroko's thoughts might unconsciously reach him for some unknown reason, but he could not do the same thing in return. It was a one-way phone call. Only Kuroko could dial his number and send a voice mail, and all he could do was receive it.

_**Her mind's more protected than mine,**_ Akashi said to himself. _**How odd.**_

"I am all right," he told her. "Aren't you supposed to go back to your room?"

Kuroko frowned. "I prefer going outside my room today. I've been here for so long, it's already boring."

"How unfortunate you are." Akashi smiled at her. "Maybe I should visit you some time."

_**He has a nice smile. **_

"I would appreciate it," Kuroko smiled at him in return.

_**You have a nice smile too,**_ Akashi thought, although he could not send his compliment to her.

.

.

.

When Akashi went home to his magnificent mansion in the more private outskirts of the city, the first thing he did was to grab the phone in his study room and call the psychiatrist Midorima.

"This is a surprise, Akashi." Midorima answered after the second ring.

"How did you know it was me?" Akashi asked, although he already knew the answer.

Midorima sighed. "Are you going to make another appointment with me?"

"No. I want to talk with you on the phone."

"Now? I'm busy, Akashi…you're not the only patient I have."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "I've seen her. The girl I saved. She's in your hospital."

"Really?" Midorima was utterly surprised. "Wait…I'll check the files. You know her name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna." Akashi spoke the name carefully, as if he was chanting a magic word.

"Kuroko…" there was a sound of fingers tapping the keyboard. Or maybe the keyboard was typing of its own accord, if the doctor was all alone in his office. "16 years old, a victim of attempted rape. She's been confined here for more than a week now. Psychological trauma has rendered her unable to speak."

"She couldn't speak?" It was Akashi's turn to be shocked. "I just talked to her this morning."

"Really? That's a good thing."

"No, it's not. She knows what happened…she knows how I saved her life."

"Well, you should have wiped her memories by now."

"I can't unfortunately. I could not enter her mind."

"But the girl, she…" Midorima stammered. "You said you could hear her thoughts…"

"Yes, but it's a one-sided communication," Akashi replied. "She could easily get into my mind, sending random messages unconsciously, but it can't happen the other way around. I could hear her speaking in my head, but that's it."

"Well…" there was uncertainty in Midorima's deep, smooth voice. "What are you going to do?"

Akashi rested on a velvet wingback red chair, and stared at the small portrait of his deceased mother resting on top of his ornamented antique wooden desk.

"I need to find out more about her," Akashi spoke, almost in a whisper.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the errors in grammar/whatnot. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, minna!**

**Thank you for the reviews. This is only the third chapter, and yet this fic already has a lot of followers. I really, really appreciate it!**

**I'll try to lengthen the chapters the way I do for my Haikyuu! fic Abracadabra…**

**I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing right now…**

**Here's a new chappie for you!**

**[WARNING: SOME THINGS MAY SHOCK YOU IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M APOLOGIZING RIGHT NOW, LIKE RIGHT. NOW.]**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Midorima's shift at the hospital was already over, but he just could not leave his work that night. Not when there was a special new psychic currently staying in one of the hospital quarters.

The intuitive doctor had decided to take overtime at work, in order for him to keep an eye on the girl whom his special client Akashi Seijuuro had saved. When his red-haired patient had first spoken about her, Midorima thought that Kuroko Tetsuna was nothing but a damsel in distress - some poor, unfortunate girl that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But, as it turned out, Kuroko was more than just an ordinary person. She was absolutely no damsel in distress. If what Akashi had said on the phone a while ago had been correct, then Kuroko has to be a psychic. More than that, she must be a special type, a new breed that many factions would kill and die for.

_**Such danger do innocent powers have to live through.**_

The doctor sat at his desk, facing his laptop. He has been reading Kuroko's file shown on the screen for a hundredth time, analyzing, understanding anything that was written about her.

But Kuroko's files could only tell so much about her.

"There are so many things I need to find out…" Midorima muttered. He removed his eyeglasses for a moment, massaged the bridge of his nose and then put on his spectacles back before going back to work. The doctor had opened his e-mail and composed a message.

**To: Kazunari Takao**

**From: Me**

**Subject: Urgent Research**

**Takao,**

**We have detected another psychic, and I have a suspicion that she is a new type. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna. Gather all the information you could find out about her. If you don't, you might as well kill yourself, because I will hunt you down for being a lazy slob.**

**Midorima**

**P.S. I'm serious.**

.

.

.

"Geez, he didn't have to send a death threat," Takao grimaced upon receiving Midorima's message through e-mail. He was in the middle of player-versus-player match in an online role playing game when the alert popped on the screen. The computer whiz-slash-psychic was not very amused; it only took him less than ten seconds to get rid of the pop-up, but he lost the game because of the stupid mail.

Nevertheless, there was work to be done. And any work sent by Midorima Shintarou was more valuable than a victory in any PvP match. The doctor was, after all, his sponsor and mentor. And knowing him, Takao was quite certain that Midorima sometimes takes his threats seriously.

Hence, the lad had no choice but to comply. Rubbing the sleep from his sharp, silvery gray eyes, Takao quit the application and opened a search engine, wherein he typed the name Kuroko Tetsuna. There were only a few hits, unfortunately; apparently, the girl was not into social media unlike most young girls of this modern age.

Takao sighed, "This is going to take a looot of time."

He stood up and went to make himself coffee in the kitchen. When he came back, he took a swig before going to work. Soon, he was hacking his way into various government databases.

Takao was a gifted boy who got tired of the good ways of the world, so he resorted to the dark but exciting life of an underground businessman. Underground businessman, meaning he made a living by various illegal undertakings: hacking bank accounts, online blackmail, cyber fraud, identity theft and so on. It did not take long before his parents had found out about his wrongdoings, but since he was still a minor, he was sent to a psychiatrist in order to assess his psychological condition and find an explanation to his misbehaviors. And that was how he met Midorima, who learned of the boy's inhuman brain capacity – and its potential to do more than just smart thinking.

And the rest was history.

Takao began to search the government archives for documents. Medical certificates, letters, and school records – he perused all files, not leaving a single detail unread. He had also checked the files of her parents.

_**So few files,**_ Takao thought suspiciously. _**And they only seem to be a common, middle class family.**_

Keeping his opinion to himself, he gathered all the data into a zipped, password protected folder and sent it to the doctor.

.

.

.

Midorima would never admit it, but he thinks highly of Takao's abilities. It only took less than an hour for the boy to gather all the information there is about Kuroko Tetsuna. They were all put in a zipped folder and sent to the doctor via e-mail along with a brief message.

**From: Kazunari Takao**

**To: Me**

**What's this threatening all about? And you're stalking a highschool girl? There's so little info about the girl and her family, by the way. I think something's amiss. Just saying.**

**Takao**

**P.S. You should treat me to coffee after this.**

"Like hell I would do that," Midorima spoke as if the boy would hear him. But he read the message all over again, as he was bothered by Takao's opinion somehow.

_**I think something's amiss. Just saying.**_ Midorima gazed at the last line gravely. It was another thing about Takao which he found impressive. Apparently the boy's gut feeling was in reality his instinct heightened by his ability to harness more of his mind power than humans normally do. If Takao had taken a straight path, he would have been a great investigative journalist, or even a crime detective.

Not that Midorima was complaining about Takao taking up a crooked alleyway instead.

.

.

.

Kuroko could not sleep. She had been rolling from one side of the bed to the other, shifting from left to right, switching her position every minute in hopes of finding that comfortable spot which will put her to slumber. But no luck; that small cup of coffee she'd had with the handsome red-haired boy must have had its full effect on her.

_**He said he's going to come over,**_ she thought.

She was surprised at herself for being so hopeful.

For some reason, she could not help but wish that Akashi Seijuuro would really visit her in the hospital. It was not as if Kuroko was not getting any visitors during her stay – she had her parents and some classmates come over, wanting to know how she was, asking when she will come back, to school and to normal life.

But after what had happened to her, Kuroko doubted that she would ever have a normal life.

It was probably what made her want to see Akashi again. Even though he had told firmly her that he did not save her life, Kuroko knew he was lying. She had no idea why she was certain of it, but she somewhat felt like she could enter his thoughts and see through his soul the way one would look through transparent glass. The red-haired young man made Kuroko question a lot of things in life. The possibility of the unusual things to happen, the chances of surreal events to take place in this ordinary world, she wanted to understand it all.

_**If what I had seen was real,**_ Kuroko thought.

_**If Akashi really had done it…then every mysterious thing that had happened to me in the past…**_

"They would all make sense," she muttered to no one in particular.

Ever since the day she had reached consciousness, Kuroko knew that there had been weird things going on around her. There had been moments when she could clearly read other people's thoughts, and she had a stronger sense of things that were to happen in the future, be it a second or a year ahead of her. Kuroko had once thought she had made a spoon move from her hands to the far end of the table when she was in middle school.

Moreover, there had been times when she could feel someone watching her from afar.

In fact, that night Kuroko could sense someone keeping an eye on her within her room in the hospital.

Strangely enough, Kuroko did not find this mysterious creature, whatever it was, frightening. She could feel its presence since seven years ago, and all it did was to keep an eye on her every now and then; like a spirit who has taken the job as a sentinel over her.

For some reason, Kuroko believed that she always had a guardian angel.

.

.

.

The "guardian angel" that Kuroko had felt in the hospital was actually staying in the penthouse of a very expensive apartment building somewhere in an upper-class district of the city. He was lounging on his black leather sofa, staring blankly outside the floor-to-ceiling window as he was concentrating on keeping an eye on the girl, who was within a private hospital on another part of the city. If he had his way, he would have tried to watch Kuroko more closely, but he knew it would only put her in danger.

Once he was assured that the girl was finally asleep, his consciousness returned to where his body in reality was. He ran his fingers through his crimson hair as he breathed deeply and then wiped the beads of sweat off his face. Astral projection took up a lot of his energy, he just needed some break.

His much needed rest, unfortunately, has been denied from him as he suddenly felt his lower body being wrapped around by a warm sensation.

_**Oh, god, no,**_ he thought. He felt his arousal through the cloth of his jeans.

_**What are you doing, Ahomine? Are you having sex with your girlfriend again?**_

He heard a low chuckle inside his head.

_**You got it right, Kagami,**_ a deep, husky voice spoke in response. _**Kise and I are in the middle of a one-on-one. You like what she's doing? She's got a talented little mouth, don't you think?**_

_**You asshole. I thought you're doing some important business in Russia!**_ Kagami's face was a picture of annoyance and pleasure as he felt the mouth of Aomine's girlfriend around his manhood. He could very well imagine Aomine in a bedroom with his girlfriend Kise Ryouko, doing things that Kagami inevitably had to take part into. Kagami had no choice but to feel horny just because Aomine was feeling horny.

They've been sharing the same mind since seven years ago.

_**We're…having a break, obviously. Besides, Russia is a cold place and we wanna heat ourselves up. **_Aomine spoke defensively before changing the topic. _** How is she, by the way?**_

"Huh?" Kagami was having a hard time concentrating. It was the disadvantage of having your mind merged with somebody else's; whatever Aomine feels, no matter how far Kagami was from him, Kagami could totally feel it as well.

_**Tetsuna, she's…she's fine,**_ Kagami answered in his mind as he unzipped his jeans and began stroking his arousal.

_**Shit, Kagami. Are you jerking off?**_ Aomine seemed to lose his cool as he felt huge hands gripping his manhood, although his girlfriend was already deep-throating him.

Kagami smirked, enjoying the fact that he was getting even. He rubbed the tip of his member, and he swore he heard Aomine curse him for heightening the sensation he felt.

_**Well, you started this, you bastard. Now I obviously have to play with myself.**_

Kagami heard another low chuckle, followed by an ecstatic moan. It really wasn't hard to know that Aomine was about to hit his peak. Kagami could feel it very well.

"Damnit…" Kagami moved his hand faster, and along with an incoherent moan he spilled his seed out on the sofa. Aomine came at the same time; for a moment the other boy's mind went blank upon reaching his climax.

_**Damn you, Kagami,**_ Aomine cursed at him. _**I came too fast!**_

_**You dumbass. It's all your fault,**_ Kagami replied. He zipped his jeans and got up to clean up the mess he had made on his couch.

_**Oi, Kagami,**_ he could still hear Aomine talking to him telepathically. _**We're not done yet.**_

Kagami groaned. Knowing Aomine, the bastard was only beginning to have fun.

.

.

.

On the bright side, having your mind merged with somebody else makes you capable of knowing whatever is going on within that other person's head. Hence Aomine Daiki could very well understand that Kagami was hiding something from him, even if the crimson-haired boy was all alone in Japan and he was in an old but majestic house in Russia accompanied by his motley group of rogue psychics. He knew very well that Kuroko Tetsuna was in a hospital, and to Aomine she was far from fine. He also knew that Kagami wanted to guard her more often, as he sensed danger lurking close to her during these past few days.

_**Maybe I should go back to her. But to return to my home after seven years…is it even worth it?**_

"Are you talking to Kagamicchi again, Aominecchi?"

Aomine was pulled out of his thoughts by the beautiful naked girl who shared the huge bed with him and was straddling his lean and muscled body. She had long, curly blond hair and amber eyes that would remind you of pure gold and sunshine. She licked Aomine's fluids which had dripped down the corner of her lips, and she was lightly brushing her fair hands against his dark skin, a gesture hinting that she wanted more of him.

Aomine reached out and rubbed her smooth back fondly. "I was asking him if the foreplay was great."

The blonde giggled in innocent, almost childlike delight. "So what did Kagamicchi say?"

Aomine smirked, "He was speechless, Kise. You have totally outdone yourself today."

Kise bit her lip naughtily as she spoke in a sweet and sultry tone. "So…can I have my reward now, Aominecchi?"

"Sure," Aomine replied, understanding what the girl wanted. "How would you like your reward?"

His girlfriend smiled one of those heartbreakingly beautiful smiles that many artists in Paris had tried to portray in their paintings two months ago but failed. All throughout these years, it was Kise who had accompanied Aomine through thick and thin. Kuroko was the reason why he wanted to live, but it was Kise who became the reason for his happiness.

"I wanna top," Kise said excitedly, although her cheeks were tainted red because she was still embarrassed whenever she asked to top him. Kise may be beautiful and she undeniably takes pride in it, but to Aomine she will always be the sweet, shy girl who wanted to please her lover.

"But you're already on top," Aomine replied.

"Yes, but I wanna ride Aominecchi!" Kise pouted her lips as she insisted. It only made her boyfriend chuckle.

"Okay," Aomine said, holding her hips securely as he lifted her until her opening was upon his erection. "If this is what pleases you…"

Kise was light as a feather when he held her up. Her lovely amber eyes met Aomine's midnight blues orbs as she stared at him lovingly.

"I'm going in," Aomine warned, and in a swift motion he pulled her down and impaled her with his manhood.

"Ah! – Aominecchi – " Kise let out a strangled moan as she felt her lover inside her.

At first, the blonde seemed to be in pain as Aomine penetrated deep within her. But soon Kise was moaning out loud, openly expressing the pleasure she was feeling. Such vocal opinion of his bedroom skills from his girlfriend only urged Aomine to thrust harder, momentarily forgetting Kuroko, momentarily forgetting everything that had happened in the past.

"A-aominecchi – m-more – harder – " Kise begged in between her throes of passion, and Aomine submitted to her demand. He quickened his pace, and soon Kise moved along with him, eager to reach climax.

All that time, Aomine could hear Kagami moaning shamelessly in his head.

In the end, they both came, Kise screaming out her lover's name as she felt him release inside of her. She slumped on top of Aomine, her head resting on his chest. Aomine took her in his arms and closed his eyes. Weakened but satisfied by the lovemaking, he closed his midnight blue eyes and went to sleep.

For now, all Aomine wanted was to forget the events that took place seven years ago, the events that only he, of all people, could remember.

.

.

.

He has seen and experienced a lot of things in his life, things that were absurd in the eyes of a normal human. But to Midorima those were merely common events, as he was a psychic, he understood that he himself was not normal.

But that does not mean that he wouldn't be surprised over anything.

"What the hell?" Midorima scowled at what he was seeing on the computer screen.

The doctor had already forwarded the files Takao gave to him to Akashi, the one who had wanted information about Kuroko Tetsuna in the first place. But Takao's message somewhat bothered him to the point that he began reading Tetsuna's files himself. It did not take long before Midorima noticed something strange about the girl's documents.

The doctor could not see any files about Kuroko until seven years ago.

.

.

.

**Uh…yeah…I guess I only made you folks ask more questions. Sorry.**

**Sorry for the PWP (Porn With Plot) as well. My first attempt at lemon, and it was a ridiculous one, I admit. I mean, seriously, telepathic sexual intercourse? Like, I can't even – I'm really sorry I made this – what was I thinking.**

**Well, you've been warned about M for Many reasons, and lemon was one of those reasons.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

**I'm happy that you guys wanted me to update soon. I really appreciate it!**

**Guest: Whoever you are, you are right, it was a threesome. And a complex one at that.**

**Everyone else: well, aren't you guys shocked by chapter 3. I myself didn't know what went into my mind when I introduced Aomine, Kagami and Kise through an out-of-this-world threesome. But what's done is done.**

**I'll just give you guys a warning if ever a chapter has lemon. Or not.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Akashi sat on the wingback velvet chair, fighting the drowsiness he was feeling while he was eyeing the screen of the laptop on his desk. It had only been less than an hour since he got Kuroko's files from Midorima, but he had immediately noticed an anomaly in the information.

_**All of the files were from seven years ago,**_ Akashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

It was not meant to be a suspicious thing, as it was natural for government offices to update files annually. The problem with Kuroko was that all of her files dated back seven years ago; even her birth certificate seemed to have been recent, and there had been no backups of any older files. It was as if Kuroko's past, save the events after seven years ago, was erased.

_**Funny that the government hadn't noticed this at all,**_ Akashi said to himself. Even an ordinary government employee who would happen to see these files would have noticed something. Nonetheless, it was as if the government had become oblivious of such an absurdity in its own system.

His moment of thinking had been interrupted by the appearance of a tall young man in an impeccable black suit. He stood in a poised manner, almost owning the grace of a woman despite his very masculine build. He was a butler, but there was an air of familiarity about him, which made the gap between his social status and that of Akashi smaller.

"You've called for me, Sei-chan?" he spoke informally as if Akashi was not his master but rather his younger brother.

Akashi simply looked at him, apparently ignoring the improper honorific. "I would like you to pay someone a visit, Reo."

Reo's mirthful dark eyes twinkled. "The Intelligence Agency, am I right?"

Akashi nodded. "I want you to gather information about a girl named Kuroko Tetsuna."

"All right, then." Reo smiled charmingly at his master. "Is there anything else you need, Sei-chan? I can make some coffee to keep you awake."

"Yes, please," Akashi answered in a relieved tone. He watched the manservant leave the room, before perusing the data in his laptop.

.

.

.

After more than forty-eight hours of sitting in front of his computer to either play games or hack databases, Takao had decided to finally give his precious PC a break. He took a hot shower and changed into a clean pair of sleepwear, in preparation to 'call it a day'.

He was about to crawl into his narrow bed when he heard his cellphone ring.

_**Not you again,**_ Takao frowned, knowing who the caller was right away. There were very few people who knew his real number, and only one of them would dare call him at midnight.

He quickly unfolded his phone and answered. "What do you want, Shin-chan?"

"Don't call me that," was Midorima's stern reply. Takao smiled; 'Shin-chan' was his nickname for the doctor, and he only uses it whenever he felt like teasing him. And Takao calls Midorima 'Shin-chan' all the time.

"That's what you get for disturbing me at this time of the night, so deal with it, Shin-chan."

"Shut up. It's not like you sleep early." Midorima sounded very irritable, even for himself. "I want to talk about the files – "

"About the girl you're stalking?" Takao slumped on his bed. He gazed at the ceiling of his room, which was crowded with posters of many characters and scenes from anime and videogames.

"I'm not stalking her."

"Really? She's kinda your type, I think."

Midorima took a deep breath as he gathered his remaining patience. It sounded like static through the phone. "Takao, let's just get to the business. About the files…"

"So you've noticed." Takao rolled onto his stomach. He had finally decided to take interest with their discussion. It's not every day that Midorima entertains his opinions, anyway. "Got any theories about it?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. You said something's amiss, right? You must have an idea what is going on."

"Just because I have hunches doesn't mean that I know exactly what is going on," Takao whined in annoyance. "I'm a computer whiz, not a god." He could not hide the irritation in his voice. Midorima was talking to him in the middle of the night, about some sort of mystery girl. Takao wouldn't have minded the talking in the middle of the night part. It was the mystery girl who truly annoyed him.

"Surely you can figure this out," Midorima said hopefully. "I mean, you're the best at this thing."

Takao could not suppress smiling at the doctor's praise. Despite their many arguments and few similarities, he really liked how Midorima believed in him. He liked how Midorima would rely on him, like he was the answer to every single problem the doctor has. Thanks to Midorima, Takao never got bored with the harsh, dull and downright depressing reality called human life.

"Okay. Let's meet up this weekend," Midorima said. "I hope you can give me some information by then."

And the sort-of dates are quite the bonus for Takao.

"I'll see what I can do." Takao was already grinning from ear to ear in giddy excitement.

.

.

.

Kuroko was puzzled at herself that morning. The first thing she did once she woke up was to wash her face and comb her long, sky blue hair. And she could not stop staring at the door of her hospital room every 2 minutes.

She had been wishing to see him again.

Kuroko shook her head, and tried to keep herself from hoping that Akashi Seijuuro would come. She was drawn into him so badly, although she had no idea why. If anything, Kuroko thought she was supposed to be afraid of the red-haired boy. He was a stranger, indeed, but for some reason Kuroko believes that it won't be long until she finds out more about him. Like a diary without a lock, she knew she could read him someday – although she had no idea how.

She immediately sat up from her bed upon hearing the door slid open. Kuroko had a bright smile on her face, her heart fluttering with anticipation.

"Kuroko-chan." A young man wearing a black school uniform entered. An ordinary looking boy, with mousy brown hair and eyes of the very same color.

"Furihata-kun." Kuroko tried very hard to keep her smile from fading. Furihata was her classmate and one of her few close friends. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I guess I'm not the person you're planning to welcome today," Furihata said with a smile.

Kuroko shook her head. "No, it's just that…I'm expecting a visitor."

"Really? Who?" Furihata was carrying a bouquet of red chrysanthemums, and he went over to the vase on the bedside table to put them in.

"A…friend." Kuroko could not hide the color rising on her cheeks as she thought of Akashi coming over. Furihata arched his eyebrows at her in curiosity.

"Who is this 'friend'?" Furihata inquired. "Do I know him?"

"How can you tell it's a guy?" Kuroko tilted her head to one side, puzzled.

"Your face told me so. Unless you're into girls, of course…" Furihata laughed. He sat on a chair beside her, grinning when he saw the embarrassment in Kuroko's face.

"I'm not into girls," she said with a pout.

Furihata could not suppress a chuckle. "If you say so," He spoke sarcastically.

"How's school, by the way?"

"The same." Furihata shrugged. "Homeworks and club activities and so on. Nothing special, really."

"Is that so?" Kuroko sighed wearily.

Furihata did not know what to say next, thus he remained silent for a long time. He felt bad for Kuroko, because after the incident, after the entire trauma she must have experienced, he could not do anything to lift her spirits up.

"When will you come back?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kuroko tilted her head to one side.

"We miss you, you know," Furihata said. He then murmured, "_**I**_ miss you."

"What did you just say – " Kuroko was about to ask, when the door of her room suddenly opened.

She naturally glanced at the doorway, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Akashi Seijuuro, looking impeccably dressed in a crisp white shirt and tailored pants, and was carrying a basket of goods.

.

.

.

Aomine was not the kind of guy who was clothes-conscious, but that have changed when he had met Kise. The girl fussed a lot about his attire, just as she fussed about everything else, and he could not do anything but to give in and make some drastic changes in his wardrobe.

There is an advantage to this, nonetheless. Somehow changing into a perfect black suit can make him a thousand times more intimidating to men and a million times more appealing to women. Sometimes Kise, out of extreme desire, could not help but try to rip the suit off him. After all, in her eyes he looked the most handsome when he wears nothing but his own skin.

That evening, Aomine had decided to look more casual for the party. He put on a leather jacket over a black shirt and tailored jeans. He knew Kise would be infuriated, but Aomine knew it's better to dress more efficiently when things are about to get messy.

"Are you done?" Aomine stepped into the walk-in closet which he shared with his girlfriend. Kise had just finished taking a shower, and was still picking something to wear. She stared thoughtfully at the multitude of expensive dresses hanging in front of her, and she was wearing nothing but a white towel around her hot-as-hell body.

"Should I wear gold, or white?" she asked Aomine, who silently walked over behind her.

"Does it really matter?" Aomine spoke huskily. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to pepper the back of her neck with gentle kisses. "You know I prefer nude. And I'm not talking about color, Kise."

Kise chuckled softly as she turned around and gently pushed her lover away. "That's enough, Aominecchi. I need to get dressed…"

Aomine relented, and pulled away from her. "Wear black, it's much convenient." His midnight blue eyes had a glint of darkness in them. "Your dress might get stained with a lot of blood."

.

.

.

_**Well,**_ Akashi thought when he saw Furihata. _**What a surprise…**_

Akashi had decided to visit Kuroko in the hospital not only as a means of finding out what had happened seven years ago, but also to keep his promise to her. The red-haired psychic even had Reo buy a basket of goods: flowers and fruits and a get well soon card, to give to the lovely girl.

Problem was he thought he would be alone with Kuroko that day.

Yet, here he was, together with an awkward-looking young man whose name was Furihata Kouki.

_**On the bright side,**_ Akashi said to himself, _**if this boy knows Tetsuna, then I might get some information from him, granted that he isn't a psychic like I am.**_ He smiled at Kuroko as he walked over to the bedside table to place the basket of goods for her.

_**Like she and I are.**_

"Forgive me for coming here without notice," Akashi told Kuroko. "Am I interrupting the two of you?"

"N-no!" the guy named Furihata answered. "Actually, Kuroko-chan here is expecting you to visit her."

"Really?" Akashi glanced at Kuroko, whose cheeks turned bright pink. "Are you expecting me today, Tetsuna?"

"Well…" Kuroko was looking at everywhere but Akashi's eyes. "You did say you will come and visit…"

_**I don't know why, but I really want to see you, **_was what her mind was saying.

"Right," Akashi chuckled softly. "I do remember saying that."

"Um," Furihata broke in. "I'm not prying or anything, but may I know how you guys met?"

Akashi looked over his shoulders at the other boy, before taking a piece of apple from the basket. "We've only known each other for a few days, unfortunately, in this dull-looking hospital," he said. "If anything, it is I who should ask that question. I would like to know how the two of you met." He found a peeler in the basket and used it on the apple. "You're hungry now, aren't you, Tetsuna?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered with a mild surprise in her voice. "How did you find out?"

_**Tetsuna?**_ Kouki thought. _**How come he speaks as if he's known her for so long?**_

_**Jealous, are you?**_ Akashi could not suppress his lips curving into a smug smile. He lowered his head while he was peeling the fruit in order to hide his face from his two companions. It was childish, and yet Akashi could not stop acting so at that moment.

"Furihata-kun and I have known each other for a long time," Kuroko said. "We've known each other since grade school."

Akashi, done with peeling the apple and slicing it into four, placed the fruit on a small plate and gave it to Kuroko. "Tell me about it."

.

.

.

The party was to be held in a grand palace said to be once a home of a Romanov heir, and it was a few miles away from the mansion that was Aomine's lair. He and Kise had decided to take the road, riding a Maserati cambrio.

"I told you to wear black, didn't I?" Aomine said in exasperation. Kise had decided to put on a white Chanel party dress, matched with a pair of Dior high heels and diamond necklace.

"I'm thinking of dying this dress red," Kise answered, tapping her fingers against the wheel in time with the music playing in the car.

Aomine grunted. "And I remember very well how rare that dress is. You had to drag me all the way to Paris just to bid for one at a charity auction. Are you sure you want to ruin that?"

Kise spared him a brief glance and smiled sweetly. "You can always get me another one."

"Tch. You're one high maintenance girlfriend."

"Because you always give me what I want? Not to mention you're letting me drive your car, something most boys will never do. Which makes you the ideal guy for every high maintenance girl out there."

"So you're telling me I'm spoiling you?" Aomine chuckled.

"Oh, you _**do**_ spoil me." There was a seductive edge in Kise's voice. "A lot." She stepped on the accelerator, not giving a damn at the speed limit.

Aomine smirked at her in response. "It's because you're so worth it," he said.

.

.

.

Akashi lounged in a small couch by the window of Kuroko's hospital room. He had been listening to Kuroko discussing about how she and Furihata had met. It was an achievement, to be honest; Kuroko was not the type of girl who talks so animatedly, but the red-haired psychic managed to make her do so.

Akashi knew that Kuroko was not a talkative person, because Furihata's mind had told him so.

Akashi had been multi-tasking once again, having a conversation with Kuroko and reading Furihata's mind at the same time. Unlocking the boy's mind was as easy as breathing. There was not any shield to keep his thoughts secluded, partly because he was naturally an honest person. Childhood memories, most embarrassing moments, the saddest and the happiest parts of his life – Akashi saw them all, like a fast forwarded movie recording. The redhead read his thoughts as quickly as skimming through the pages of a book.

He only took in those memories Furihata had with Kuroko, from the moment they have met until their most recent second they were together.

_**When have you met?**_ Akashi could see a classroom, the teacher introducing a younger Kuroko in front of the class, Kuroko sitting at a desk in front of Furihata's. Akashi could even feel how fast Furihata's heart raced when he first saw the bluenette. Apparently the boy was feeling what Akashi could only assume as infatuation towards Kuroko right from the start. How Furihata managed to keep himself as "Kuroko Tetsuna's friend" until now and nothing more, Akashi had no idea, nor was he interested in finding out.

_**The year 2007…exactly seven years ago. **_

Akashi frowned. _**It's useless.**_

"Are you all right, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked, pulling Akashi out of his daze.

"Yes," Akashi replied. "Is that what you really want to call me? Aren't you a tad too formal?"

"But I don't want to sound too familiar with you…" Kuroko said hesitantly.

"I don't mind being called something less formal, like Akashi-kun." Akashi smiled at her kindly. "That's what you call Furihata here, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "If that's what you want…"

Furihata, feeling out of place at that moment, looked flustered as to what to do in the room together with the redhead and the bluenette. "Um…maybe I should leave now…"

"But you've only been here for a few minutes," Kuroko told him. She sounded disappointed.

"Do you happen to have an appointment somewhere else? If so then we shouldn't be disturbing you." Akashi, on the other hand, obviously wanted him gone.

_**Not that I stand a chance against him, anyway,**_ Furihata thought sadly. "Yeah, I gotta go to my part-time job, you see…"

"Oh." Kuroko said. "Goodbye, then."

Furihata smiled at her in return. "I'll visit you again, Kuroko-chan," he said before leaving.

Akashi watched the other boy exit the room, thought fully. He found out that Furihata plans on visiting Kuroko tomorrow.

_**Maybe I should cancel some appointments that day?**_ He wondered.

"Do you have something to do today, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Me? None," Akashi answered with a sweet smile. "I'm all yours today."

.

.

.

**Haha, yeah. Akashi's kinda competitive.**

**Review?**


End file.
